Last Moments
by Scarlet Letters
Summary: There are only moments left, and what happens in the next minutes could define who you are for the rest of your life. Eiji/Oishi Oneshot


This is a sad one...sorry.

Disclaimer: I would if I could, but I don't so I won't…haha I rhymed.

* * *

Oishi smiled wearily at Eiji, another hard match, but a match won nonetheless. "Nya! We won!" His doubles partner explained glomping him in excitement.

"Yes, we did," Oishi agreed with a tired smile, hugging Eiji back. This made Eiji's smile grow even bigger, if only these days could go on forever.

* * *

"Oww…" Eiji complained looking at his mother who only shook her head at him, a sad smile fixed on her face. "It hurts…"

"I know honey, but there's nothing I can do about the pain," his mother told him, "It'll be over soon, you know that." Eiji looked at her with puppy dog eyes, but she only shook her head. Eiji turned his head and glared at the doctor.

"We've been through this before Eiji," the doctor told him as he inserted another needle into his spine, "If you want to get better this is the only way."

* * *

"Nya! Oishi! Practice with me!" Eiji said as he bounced over to the other half of the Golden Pair, "Come on!"

"Alright," Oishi agreed with a smile as he let himself be dragged onto the tennis court. Across from them stood Taka and Fuji, the latter of which was grinning at them with a large smile on his face.

"Ready when you are," Oishi said, moving into position next to Eiji who continued bouncing in excitement. Fuji nodded and served the ball towards Eiji who quickly flicked the ball back over the net with a turn of his wrist.

The game continued on without many changes, each pair grabbing a few games, soon they were forty-five minutes into the game and Eiji was sweating heavily. He felt a sudden pain in his spine and motioned to Taka who was about to serve.

"Wait! Let's take a break nya!" Oishi turned to look at his friend in confusion.

"Are you okay?"

"Nya, just a little tired," Eiji said rubbing his head, quickly removing the clump of hair that left his head in the grip of his hand, hoping no one noticed.

"Okay, let's take a water break," Oishi said pulling Eiji towards the drinking fountains. When they finally reached them Oishi looked at Eiji in concern, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Of course, nya!" Eiji said, smiling widely at his friend. He felt his heart beat quicken at the smile Oishi sent back. Unable to help himself Eiji jumped on Oishi, "Silly Oishi! No need to worry!" Oishi smiled as the redhead continued to cling to him, welcoming the warmth that went straight through him.

"So why were you tired? Usually you can go a bit longer than just now," Oishi asked. Eiji let go of Oishi's neck to pout and immediately Oishi felt the loss of Eiji's presence.

"I just was, okay? Lots of effort goes into those jumps, nya!" Eiji complained, looking at Oishi carefully, making sure he was believed.

"Okay," Oishi agreed, "Are you ready to go back to the game?"

"Nya! Let's go!" Eiji said, grabbing Oishi's hand and pulling him towards the courts and the waiting game. Oishi laughed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he said, letting Eiji easily pull him towards the court, _I love you, _he added in his mind, relishing the warmth of the hand holding his.

* * *

"Eiji, we need to talk about your treatments," the doctor said, looking him straight in the eye, causing Eiji to begin to shift uncomfortably, "They aren't working." Eiji stopped moving in shock, his mother stopped breathing. Both of them looked at the doctor. Eiji's mother was the one who finally broke the silence.

"What does that mean?" She asked, not looking at Eiji.

"There's nothing we can do, the cancer has advanced to a stage that won't accept or react to radiation."

"But what does it _mean?_"

"At best, three months."

* * *

Oishi looked at his doubles partner in concern. So far Eiji hadn't glomped anyone during practice. In fact he looked strangely subdued for someone who was so normally energetic.

"Eiji, is something wrong?" Oishi asked, looking at his face carefully to catch any reaction. Eiji smiled back at him quickly, hiding any sign of worry.

"Nya…you know I love you right?"

"Of course I do, I love you too," Oishi responded with a smile, his heart clenching over what those words could have meant.

"No," Eiji said, "I _love_ you, love you." Oishi stopped breathing. "Oishi?…Are you okay?…You don't have to answer back…"

"No, I'm sorry. I was just processing what you said."

"What?"

"I just never expected to hear you say that…I love you too…"

"NYA!" Eiji yelled pouncing on Oishi, gripping him in a tight hug. Oishi laughed and hugged him back.

* * *

"Eiji…The cancer is progressing far more rapidly than we thought," the doctor said, staring at him with a sad look in his eye.

"What do you mean?" Eiji asked, fear bubbling up within him.

"You don't have months."

"Then how long do I have?"

"Days."

* * *

"Eiji!" Oishi called, jogging up to his boyfriend to give him a hug, "Where have you been?"

"No where…" Eiji answered, clearly distracted.

Oishi, looked at him closer, "Is something wrong?" Eiji glanced up at him quickly, fear shooting through his expression.

"No, I'm okay, nya! We have a game to win!"

Oishi smiled, and squeezed Eiji's hand as they walked onto the court. Eiji smiled back, and the game began.

"Seigaku to serve," the referee announced, and Eiji tossed the ball into the air, hitting it towards the opponents standing on the other side of the net. A sudden burst of pain shot through his chest making him stop in his tracks, his eyes flying to meet his mother's in the stand as his hand reached up to grip his chest. The ball flew by him.

"Eiji?" He felt a hand on his shoulder and his gaze flickered to see Oishi looking at him in concern, "You could have gotten that…EIJI!" Oishi caught Eiji as he collapsed.

The entire team rushed forward, and a strangled cry worked it's way out of the mouth of Eiji's mother as she rushed onto the court. Blood dripped from the corner of Eiji's mouth, running down his cheek. He coughed.

"Sorry…" He said looking at Oishi with tears in his eyes. He managed a small, sad smile, "…was planning on telling you…" He gasped, coughs racking his body.

"Eiji…EIJI! What's wrong? Eiji, you can't leave me! Not when I just found you!" A sob broke through Oishi's lips.

Eiji grasped Oishi's hands tightly, "…I love you…" and his chest stopped moving.

* * *

Silence ruled the courts. No one could grasp what just happened. Those last moments…those last hours…those last days…those final breaths.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, kind of depressing, sorry. It has been stuck in my mind for a while and I had to write it out. So R&R, I would love to hear your comments.

~Scarlet Letters


End file.
